Imaginary Friends In The Kids Next Door?
by chokawaii
Summary: just read it. i think you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Imaginary Friends In The Kids Next Door?

"I'm bored." Kuki complained. " Yeah, let's go do somethin lazy butts." Wally agreed. Hoagie turned and fell off the couch, 'Huh? What happened?" Abby pointed at him and mouthed a laugh, "I'm too lazy to laugh." Nigel looked at them, "Look at yourselves! We're turning into...into lazy adults!" Everyone got up immediately and stated running around playing games. Numbuh Three skipped out into the streets and saw a blue thing and a boy crossing the streets. She skipped up to them and saw the blue thing, "Ooh! It's sooooo cute! What is it?" The blue thing looked at her, "I'm an Im-" "Bloo! Shut up! He's an imaginary friend. I created him." The boy answered, "I'm Mac. What's your name?" "I'm Kuki!" She answered.

His imaginary friend jabbed him the sides, "I'm Blooreguard Q. Kazoo. Bloo for short." Kuki giggled, "That's a cute name." Bloo and Mac whispered to each other, "She's mine. What? I saw her first!" Kuki looked at them, "Is something wrong?" Mac shoom his head, "No, nothings wrong." "NUMBUH THREE? WHERE ARE YA? WE GOT A MISSION!" Wally yelled. Bloo looked at Kuki, "Who's that?" "That's Wally." Kuki answered. "NUMBUH THREE!" He yelled again. Kuki yelled back, "Be right there Wally!"

Bloo looked at her, "Why's he calling you Numbuh Three?" Kuki giggled, "That's my codename, silly." Mac's eyes widened, "You mean, you're like a secret agent?" Kuki shrugged, "In a way, yeah. Except we fight evil adults." "We? Who's we?" Bloo asked. Kuki blinked, "Well me and team of course. There's Nigel, Hoagie, me, Wally, and Abby." Wally started yelling again, "NUMBUH-Oh forget it." He started walking outside and say Numbuh Three across the street talking to a blue thing and, "A BOY? Oh no." He ran over across the street.

"Kuki! Come on! Numbuh One's getting all mad because you're holding us up!" Wally yelled. Kuki looked ta him for a brief second then looked at Mac, "Well, you guys can leave, I'm with my new friends. This is Mac, and this is Blooreguard Q. Kazoo. Bloo for short." She giggled. Wally's mouth gaped, "New friends?" He thought. He walked away and left them. The last words he heard were, "You wanna come with me and Bloo? We're going to-" Then he was too far to hear the rest. Kuki jumped up and down and left with them.

When Wally came back everyone was gone. Wally mumbled a few words then walked off and started to find Kuki. She was with Mac and Bloo heading into a place on the other side of town. When she saw the gate she gasped, "I've always wanted to come here and adopt a friend! But everyone would always think I was lying and too babyish..." Mac put his arm around her shoulder, "It's ok Kuki, people think I'm a baby too." Kuki smiled, "Really?" Mac smiled back, "Yeah." Kuki hugged him, "Thanks Mac!"

Mac blushed as Bloo stuck his tongue out at him. Kuki skipped into the house and said with glee, "BUNNY!" She ran over to Mr. Herriman and hugged him tightly. Madame Foster came downstairs and saw Kuki. Madame Foster looked at Mac, "Who's she?" mac whispered, "She's our new friend, Kuki." Madame Foster looked at Kuki, "Why hello dearie! Welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!" Kuki giggled, "Thanks, where are all the friends? I'd love to adopt one!" Madame Foster smiled and whispered something to Mr. Herriman then left. Mr. Herriman looked at the girl, "Hello. Welcome. MISS FRANCES! WE HAVE A CHILD THAT WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT!"

Frankie came running downstairs and saw Kuki, "Hello there, I'm Frankie, whatever Mr. Fuzzbutt told you what my name is he's wrong. What's your name?" Kuki giggled, "I'm Kuki!" "Well welcome to the Home Kuki! Lemme give you a-" Mac looked at her, "I'll give her a tour Frankie." Frankie smiled, "Ahhh...ladies man, eh Mac?" Mac blushed. "Ah I'm just kidding." The clock struck 5:00. Mac slammed his foot down, "Dang it. I gotta go Kuki. Bye!" Kuki waved, "Bye Mac!" Bloo poked Frankie, "I'll give her the tour Frankie." Frankie walked away, "Whatever." Ed, Wilt and Cocoa came up to Bloo, "Hola Senor Bloo! Who's the senora?" Ed asked. "I'm Kuki!" She answered. "Hola Kuki!" Ed said. "Hey Kuki!" Wilt said, "I'm Wilt, that's Ed and this is Cocoa. Cocoa, say hi." "Cocoa." Kuki giggled, "Cocoa!"

Bloo looked at them, "Well you guys, I'm gonna give Kuki the tour. So, go." They all walked away as Kuki hugged him, "Thanks Bloo! You're so sweet!" Kuki said. Ed looked back at her, "She was nice. And she's not scary. Huh guys?" Wilt looked at him, "Yeah, she was cool with us." "Coc-Cocoa!" Cocoa yelled. Wilt looked at her, "Yeah Cocoa, she did like all of us huh?" Ed smiled, "I hope she becomes friends with us. Then she will play with us like senor Mac!" They all nodded in agreement, "Yeah!" "But I wonder who she'll adopt..." Wilt said.


	2. Chapter 2

Imaginary Friends In the Kids Next Door?

Kuki took the tour with Bloo and was amazed at all the friends there, "Ok, I've made my decision." Bloo looked at her, "Who are you going to adopt?" Kuki smiled, "Well, I'm going to adopt..." Kuki whispered to Bloo, "Eduardo." Bloo's eyebrow raised, "Ed?" Kuki nodded, "Yup." Eduardo walked into the room as Bloo yelled out to him, "HEY ED!" Eduardo looked around and saw Bloo. He walked over to him and asked, "What is it senor Bloo?" "She's gonna adopt ya."

Ed smiled, "Cool." Kuki giggled, "Come on Ed. Let's go get your papers done." Ed walked with her to Herriman's office and had his papers done within 5 minutes. Kuki and Ed walked out of Herriman's office smiling, holding hands.

Madam Foster looked at them, "Such a sweet girl..."

Mac was running to his house when he saw Kuki and Eduardo holding hands and laughing. Mac shrugged and kept on running, he was late for dinner anyway.

Kuki got to the treehouse and said, "Welcome to my house Ed." Ed looked around and gasped, "You live here?" Kuki giggled, "Of course I do silly! Well there are 4 others...but you don't have to mind them."

Wally walked over into the living room and saw Kuki and a monster. Wally jumped out from behind a couch and yelled, "I'LL SAVE YA KUKI!" Kuki looked at him in horror, "NUMBUH FOUR! This is Eduardo. Eduardo this Numbuh Four." Ed looked at Wally, "Hola senor, me and senorita Kuki were just having tea." Kuki giggled, "More tea Eduardo?" Ed smiled and nodded, "Oh yes Ms. Sanban."

The door knocked as Kuki skipped to open it. "Oh hi Mac." Mac smiled, "Hey Kuki, I heard you adopted Ed. That's cool. Hey you wanna go to the park tomorrow? I'll bring Bloo, and you can bring Ed." Kuki nodded, "Sure Mac, I'll meet you there around 2:30-ish?" Mac smiled, "Sure thing. Woah. YOU live here?"

Kuki smiled, "Yeah, Ed seems to like it too. Well I'll see ya tomorrow then Mac. Bye!" Kuki waved as Mac waved back, "Bye Kuki! Bye Ed!" Kuki skipped back to Ed and smiled, "That was Mac, we're gonna hang out with him and Bloo tomorrow." Ed replied, "Oh that's good."

Well that's chappie 3...chappie 3? Chappie 3. well just review I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Imaginary Friends In the Kids Next Door?

The next day, Kuki and Ed got ready to go meet Mac. Wally noticed how stressed Kuki was and asked, "Hey Numbuh Three...where's the fire?" Kuki yelled, "FIRE?! WHAT FIRE?! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!! A FIRE!!!" Wally put a hand on Kuki's shoulder, "Numbuh Three. It's an expression." Kuki calmed down, "I knew that." She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 2:15. "EEEED!!! COME ON!!! WE GOTTA GO MEET HIM!!!" Wally looked, "Him?" Kuki and Ed ran out the door and off to the park.

**AT THE PARK**

Kuki found Mac at the park with Bloo. "Heya Bloo! Heya Mac!" Kuki waved. Mac opened his mouth to say hello back but Bloo pushed him outta the way and ran up to Kuki, "Heeeeeeeeeeey." Kuki giggled, "You're so silly Bloo." Mac pushed Bloo out of the way and said, "Hey Kuki. Glad you could make it!" Kuki smiled, "No problem." Mac, Bloo, and Kuki heard a bunch of kids complaining. "COOOOOME OOOON!!! GO UP ALREADY!!!" "DON'T TAKE ALL DAY ABOUT IT!" Ed was too scared to climb up the slide ladder. Kuki, Mac, and Bloo laughed.

**BACK AT THE TREEHOUSE**

"JUST GO AND GET HER NUMBUH FOUR!!!" Hoagie yelled. Wally crossed his arms, "Why should I?"

"You mean you don't know where she is?"

"No."

"She's at the park with that boooooooooy."

Wally was already out the door.

**BACK AT THE PARK**

Kuki was on the swings. Mac and Bloo killing each other over who would push her. She goes up, comes back down, Mac would push her. She goes up Bloo would tackle Mac. She came down Bloo pushed her. Mac had an idea, "HEY BLOO!!!" Bloo glared at him, "What?" "IT'S A VIDEO GAME A KID LEFT!" "WHERE?!" Bloo ran off as Mac continued to push Kuki. Then...Wally came into the scene. "Whee!!!" Kuki squealed. "Higher?" Mac asked. "HIIIIGHER HIIIIIGHER!" Kuki yelled. Wally pushed Mac over and his head hit the pole of the swingset as Kuki jumped off the swing, "WALLY!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! YOU...YOU...YOU BIG MEANIE!!!"

Mac rubbed his head, "Ow..." Kuki ran over to him, "You ok Mac?" Mac nodded, then looked at Wally. Wally's eyes widened as he looked at Mac, then Kuki. Mac, Kuki, Mac, Kuki. Then. Wally ran away. Kuki helped Mac up, "I am soooo sorry! It's not like Wally to do that..." Mac looked at her, "Oh." Bloo came running back, "There was no video game you liar!" Bloo slapped Mac across the arm. "HEEEY!!!" Mac yelled as he slapped Bloo back. Ed came back from the slide and saw Mac and Bloo slapping each other, "OOOOh...slap fiiiight." Kuki giggled, "Isn't that what girls do?" Mac and Bloo stopped slapping each other and blushed and quickly put their arms behind their backs and mumbled, "Wellll...uh...I..."

**Wherever Wally Is J**

Wally stopped by a tree and caught his breath, "Man...she must hate me now..." He started running again, "Well it's not really my fault cause that guy had some nerve to be pushing Numbuh Three on the swings like that. I mean really! WHAT NERVE!" Wally punched a street sign pole while he was running past it. He quickly stopped and looked at his red, pulsing hand, "Owwwwwwwwwwww...THAT HUUUUUUURT!!!"

Chaaaaappie 3. aren't you guys happy?! I CAN CONTINUE WITH MY STORIES NOW!!! WHOOOOO!!!


End file.
